Vínculo
by Esteicy
Summary: Wanda sólo debía ir a una misión, salvar el día y marcharse...nunca sospechó que encontraría a alguien que cambiaría su mundo para siempre.


**Dis:** _Wanda y Visión pertenecen a Marvel, Wendy es mía._

 _Este fic participa en el topic del mes de Mayo por el día de la madre del foro la Torre Stark_

 **Hola amigos de FF, aquí me materializo el ultimo día del mes con un fic pensado para las mujeres más importantes en nuestra vida...las madres. En este fic he querido enfocarme en nuestra hermosa Brujita, Wanda Maximoff.**

 **Aunque sé que en los cómics ella es madre de dos niños me he tomado la libertad de crearle una hija, y aquí muestro cómo fue que esa pequeña llegó a su vida.**

 **Sin más, a leer mis queridos nwn**

Wanda soltó un gruñido mientras usaba sus poderes para remover otro escombro, liberando a una pareja que de inmediato fue ayudada por los equipos de emergencia. Miró a su alrededor y una mezcla de rabia e impotencia se hizo presente en su pecho, tantas familias dejadas en la calle por la locura de esos asquerosos terroristas que atacaban a los inocentes, sintió deseos de destrozarlos con sus propias manos por su cobardía imperdonable.

Pero sus pensamientos rencorosos quedaron relegados al oír un llanto débil venir de uno de los edificios en ruinas, al ver que todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba ocupado rescatando personas no dudó en correr al interior de la edificación y ayudar a la criatura que clamaba por auxilio. La estructura parecía inestable pero a ella poco le importaba su seguridad, caminó hasta que dio con una puerta, entró con cautela y escuchó el llanto cada vez más cerca, se detuvo en lo que parecía la sala y se encontró con una escena desgarradora...una criatura de no más de cuatro años lloraba arrodillada en un rincón mientras abrazaba una especie de conejo de felpa, estaba sucia y tenía pequeña heridas en los brazos y piernas.

—Pequeña...no temas, vengo a ayudarte —habló con suavidad mientras se arrodillaba a su altura y estiraba la mano en dirección a la menor—. Me llamo Wanda ¿cómo te llamas tú? —preguntó intentando distraer a la niña de su miedo, ella detuvo su llanto y la miró con sus enormes ojos azules todavía llenos de lágrimas.

—Wendy...—musitó débilmente.

—Que nombre más bonito, te queda perfecto ¡y hasta se parece al mío! —exclamó acercándose de a poco a ella.

—Tengo miedo —murmuró la infante apretando con más fuerza al muñeco contra su cuerpo.

—Yo sé, yo sé linda...pero tranquila, te pondré a salvo ¿dónde están tus padres? —ante esa pregunta la menor retomó su llanto.

—Ellos ya no desertaron...intenté que abrieran los ojos, pero no...¡La explosión me los quitó! —esas palabras dieron con fuerza en el corazón de Wanda, se vio a sí misma en la pequeña asustada que tenía al frente. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Calma mi vida...te entiendo...todo estará bien, lo prometo —se puso de pie con la jovencita en brazos y se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero un estremecimiento la hizo detenerse.

El edificio cedía y ella no podría salir a tiempo, miró al techo y cuando lo vio derrumbarse abrazó a la menor cubriéndola con su cuerpo y le confió su seguridad a sus poderes...pero entonces sintió unos brazos tomarla y sacarla en el momento preciso.

Su mirada se topó con el rostro de Visión y sonrió agradecida. El androide voló con precisión esquivando el peligro y las dejó en suelo con delicadeza.

—Gracias Visión, siempre llegas a tiempo —murmuró sonriendo hacia él, entonces se acercó a unos paramédicos y depositó a la niña en una camilla.

Ella la miró asustada y sólo se tranquilizó cuando Wanda le prometió volver por ella. La castaña se acercó a sus compañeros de equipo que al parecer habían terminado con la labor de rescate.

Un rato después una nave llegaba para llevar a los Vengadores a casa, pero Wanda estaba intranquila, no podía sacar de su cabeza a Wendy y la promesa que le hizo de volver por ella.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Wanda? —preguntó Visión acercándose.

—Vis...si quisiera hacer una locura... ¿me apoyarías? —su mirada chocolate se topó con los orbes casi humanos de él y supo que su respuesta era un sí.

Uno meses después la pequeña Wendy Maximoff entraba en la base tomando la mano de su madre, Wanda.

El proceso de adopción no había sido fácil, primero tuvo que comprobar que la menor no tuviera familiares vivos que pudieran hacerse cargo de ella, luego debió convencer a sus compañeros de que tener una niña no era una locura...afortunadamente no era la única con vocación de madre en el equipo así que ese asunto fue pan comido, luego debió solicitar la ayuda de Fury para que el proceso no tuviera inconvenientes tomando en cuenta su labor como vengadora, y por último debió compadecer ante una corte y solicitar la tenencia de la niña. Pero todos esos pasos y ese esfuerzo fueron poca cosa comparados con la tremenda alegría que sintió al cargar a su _hija legítima_ por primera vez.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con dulzura sonriendo a la castaña.

—Es muy bonito —concedió alegremente.

—Mira, tus amigos te están esperando, ve con ellos mientras yo y tus tíos terminamos de preparar la fiesta de bienvenida —la menor asintió y corrió hacia donde la esperaban los hijos de los demás Vengadores.

—Será feliz aquí, Wanda —dijo la suave voz de Visión a sus espaldas.

—Lo sé...sobre todo teniendo un padre tan genial —se volteó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sonriendo con coquetería.

Al androide soltó una risa tímida y miró a su novia a los ojos, para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios.

—¿Sería lo correcto contraer matrimonio ahora? Lo digo tomando en cuenta los patrones familiares establecidos —susurró él tras separarse.

Ella soltó una risa divertida y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Pídemelo después con más romanticismo y aceptaré, prometo fingir sorpresa —comentó sonriente.

Sí, Wanda se sentía feliz, tenía una hermosa hija y un futuro esposo encantador...al parecer la vida no sólo sabía quitar.

 **Porque no es necesario que compartas un lazo de sangre con una criatura para poder amarla como si fuera tuya, eso es lo que quise mostrar aquí con este dulce momento.**

 **Hace tiempo que quería mostrar el origen de mi pequeña Wendy Maximoff, la cuál sólo había hecho pequeñas apariciones en mis fics "Nuestro sueño" y "¡Sorpresa!", y por supuesto un poco de ScarletVisión no podía faltar en todo este asunto, porque ellos son adorables juntos y se merecen todo mi amor.**

 **Sin más los invito a dejar un review con todas sus opiniones, eso me haría muy feliz nwn**


End file.
